Crisis Moon: The Complete Official Soundtrack
Crisis Moon: The Complete Official Soundtrack is a soundtrack album containing the in game soundtrack of all four games in the Crisis Moon series. The album contains four disc containing the soundtracks for all four installments. The album was bundled in special pre-order copies of Crisis Moon III EVOLVE. Track Listing Disc 1: The Bloody Symphony #The Bloody Symphony Intro theme #Fate Shall Decide Select theme #Decision of the Devil Stage theme #Encounter Screen theme #Interference Challenger theme #Broken Silence Kamiya's theme #Solidary Moon theme #Yoru No Wazawai (Calamity of the Night) Tsukagami's theme #On Wings of Divination of the Light's theme #Kuro-Kage Gale theme #Unknown Mistress Curtis' theme #Hunger of Hundreds No. 405's theme #Feral Instincts Black's theme #Bless The Child Reid's theme #Rise Up 2-Nite! theme #Eyes From Behind Your Head theme #Undying Flames Red Knight's theme #Carmine Cantabile Godfried Dominus' theme #Tears of Crimson vs. Twilight theme #Foolish Murderer vs. Motoko theme #Perpetual Discord vs. Prisoner 405 theme #Indifference Match theme #Losing My Sight theme #The Harmonical Music Box Over theme Disc 2: The Hollow Eclipse #Off With Her Head - Icon for Hire Console Intro song #The Hollow Eclipse Intro theme #Ring of Fate Select theme #Stage theme # Screen theme # Challenger theme #Broken Silence II Kamiya's theme #Solidary Moon II theme #Yoru No Wazawai II (Calamity of the Night II) Tsukagami's theme #On Wings of Divination II of the Light's theme #Kuro-Kage Gale II theme #Unknown Mistress II Curtis' theme #Hunger of Hundreds II No. 405's theme #Feral Instincts II Black's theme #Bless The Child II Reid's theme #Rise Up 2-Nite! II theme #Eyes From Behind Your Head II theme #Undying Flames II Red Knight's theme #Carmine Cantabile II Godfried Dominus' theme #Malicious Intents and Purposes theme #Lustful Revengeance Yumizuka's theme #Trouble in the Orient Shun-Wang's theme #Nuit Blanche Lenne Stridelfeld's theme #Tears of Crimson II vs. Twilight theme #Foolish Murderer II vs. Motoko theme #Perpetual Discord II vs. Prisoner 405 theme #Breaking the Balance vs. Dawn theme #An Insidious Obsession vs. Shiori theme #Indifference II Match theme # theme #The Harmonical Music Box II Over theme Disc 3: Scarlet Illumina #Anthem of the Lonely - Nine Lashes Console Intro song #Light of the Moon Intro theme #Evening of Blood Select theme #As The Dice Rolls Stage theme #Rise Up Against... Screen theme #Gate Crasher Challenger theme #Broken Silence -REPRISAL- Kamiya's theme #Solidary Moon -REPRISAL- theme #Yoru No Wazawai -REPRISAL- (Calamity of the Night -REPRISAL-) Tsukagami's theme #On Wings of Divination -REPRISAL- of the Light's theme #Kuro-Kage Gale -REPRISAL- theme #Unknown Mistress -REPRISAL- Curtis' theme #Hunger of Hundreds -REPRISAL- No. 405's theme #Feral Instincts -REPRISAL- Black's theme #Bless The Child -REPRISAL- Reid's theme #Rise Up 2-Nite! -REPRISAL- theme #Eyes From Behind Your Head -REPRISAL- theme #Undying Flames -REPRISAL- Red Knight's theme #Carmine Cantabile -REPRISAL- Godfried Dominus' theme #Malicious Intents and Purposes -REPRISAL- theme #Lustful Revengeance -REPRISAL- Yumizuka's theme #Trouble in the Orient -REPRISAL- Shun-Wang's theme #Nuit Blanche -REPRISAL- Lenne Stridelfeld's theme #Stubborn Kamiya's theme #Apparition in White Himezawa's theme #Standard Operating Procedures Unit-001's theme #A Mentality That No One Can Discern Knives' theme #Bulet With A Heart Milford's theme #Scarlet Illumina theme #Le Risque Theater Evans' theme #Blossoms in the Battlefield Kirisaki's theme #Tears of Crimson -REPRISAL- vs. Twilight theme #Foolish Murderer -REPRISAL- vs. Motoko theme #Perpetual Discord -REPRISAL- vs. Prisoner 405 theme #Breaking the Balance -REPRISAL- vs. Dawn theme #An Insidious Obsession -REPRISAL- vs. Shiori theme #Written in Bloodstains vs. Mitsuru theme #Crime of Passion vs. Thea theme #Indifference -REPRISAL- Match theme #Final Destination theme #The Demented Music Box Over theme Bonus Disc: EVOLVE #Face Everything and Rise - Papa Roach Console Intro song #Bienseance Stridelfeld's theme #Freak Street Punk theme #Snow Apple Narumi's theme #Plague of Hatred Shimazaki's theme #Revved-Up Engine Rowley's theme #Show of Grotesque Hands Copeland's theme #Nightfall Children vs. Ringo theme #Injustice vs. Drake theme #Rest for the Wretched vs. Dominus theme Trivia *Unless noted, all songs in the album are performed by Japanese rock band MintJam, known for their musical contributions in Million Knights Vermilion and several Key-VisualArts visual novels. *The US release does not include the songs from Japanese intros due to licensing issues. Category:Soundtrack Category:Music Category:Orange Soft Category:Crisis Moon Series